


Гортензии

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort Of, страдания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Чужой был рядом, когда Дауд умирал.





	Гортензии

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/6043145

Метку кольнуло, и так Дауд почувствовал его появление.  
  
Повеяло прохладой, мир будто качнулся. Дауд вдохнул усилившийся запах океана, соли.  
  
Он подумал о том, что должен был испытывать ненависть, но в душе поселилась выедающая пустота.  
  
Наверное, так и должны чувствовать себя медленно умирающие люди. Дауд не был уверен.  
  
Чужой молчал. Он стоял позади, Дауд чувствовал его взгляд лопатками и затылком, но оборачиваться ему не хотелось. Вернее, он даже не знал, чего ему точно хотелось. Он не видел Чужого столько лет, лишь его портрет нависал над ним последние месяцы, жестоко безразличный и холодный.  
  
Как сам Чужой в последние пятнадцать лет.  
  
Чужой любил говорить о том, что ему безразличен мир и сражающиеся в нем стороны, а интересно ему лишь отвлеченно смотреть на события, но Дауд так хорошо знал, что он врет. У Чужого всегда были любимчики: появлялись и исчезали, к старым он терял интерес, а новые занимали все его внимание. Что бы Чужой ни говорил, это было так, и когда-то Дауд был среди его фаворитов.  
  
Чужой все молчал. Смотрел, и взгляд выворачивал душу наизнанку.  
  
Дауд задался вопросом, зачем он пришел спустя столько лет, зачем внезапно вспомнил про него.  
  
Сил ненавидеть не было.  
  
Закатное небо становилось тяжелее, как перед грозой, которая пройдет мимо.  
  
Дауд глубоко втянул воздух носом и повернулся к Чужому.  
  
— Здравствуй, Дауд, — сказал тот, как только Дауд посмотрел на него.  
  
Во рту у Дауда пересохло. Он поджал губы, привалившись спиной к борту, положив на него локти.  
  
Он не знал, что сказать.  
  
На него будто смотрело сумрачное рассветное небо после долгого ночного дождя.  
  
Чужой стоял на некотором расстоянии, и его глаза были полны белых бликов — он был  _полностью_  здесь. В черноте отражались звезды, когда-то в далеком прошлом светившие над Пандиссией.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — спросил Дауд.  
  
— Пришел проведать тебя.  
  
— Столько лет не вспоминал, и вдруг вспомнил? — Дауд неприветливо усмехнулся. Чужой промолчал. Он все так же стоял недвижимо, смотря на Дауда. Это молчание угнетало, но при этом чувствовалось, сколько же стояло за ним. Дауд почувствовал все невысказанное за годы в воздухе, ему стало тяжело дышать.  
  
Чужой, помедлив, сделал шаг ближе и оказался рядом, принося с собой ледяной ворох черных частиц. Дауд ненавидел, когда он делает так. Неужели так сложно просто сделать несколько шагов, раз уж надо подойти ближе? Дауд выпрямился, нахмурившись. Стоять прямо было неожиданно тяжело.  
  
Чужой теперь был близко-близко. На Дауда дохнуло солью, а черные глаза с белыми бликами теперь занимали все поле зрения.  
  
Метку закололо сильнее от того, насколько он был близко.  
  
Дауд моргнул, стараясь не отводить глаз, но не смог. Он мазнул взглядом по губам Чужого, по шее и остановился на верхней застежке одежды. Где-то в затылке стянуло, запекло и закололо, а зрение помутилось.  
  
Чужой поцеловал, и Дауд застыл, поймав холодный воздух ртом.  
  
У Чужого были очень сухие губы, и от него пахло океаном во время мрачно рокочущей далекой грозы.  
  
Ледяная ладонь Чужого легла Дауду на заднюю сторону шеи и взъерошила короткие волосы. Метка коротко вспыхнула сильнейшей болью и жаром, а потом ощущения стихли, осталось только ноющее воспоминание и тепло. У Дауда по спине поползли мурашки, стекая к талии по позвоночнику, и он дрожаще вздохнул.  
  
Чужой отстранился.  
  
Его глаза от бликов казались мокрыми, но это, конечно, было не так. Холодная рука скользнула с шеи на щеку, оглаживая, и Дауд стиснул зубы.  
  
— Столько лет прошло, — прошелестел Чужой тихо. — Ты так постарел. Я и не заметил.  
  
Внутри заскребло от…  
  
Сожаления?  
  
Стало обидно.  
  
— Неужели? — хрипнул Дауд едва слышно.  
  
Чужой смотрел с вселенской тоской во взгляде. С чернотой уже беззвездного неба крупных городов. С глубиной океанического пространства, такого, где так легко потеряться и остаться одному.  
  
Дауд уловил какую-то едва сформировавшуюся мысль, но еще не успел до конца осознать ее, как Чужой улыбнулся. И в улыбке этой сквозило столько боли, что можно было захлебнуться.  
  
Дауд не знал, что он может так улыбаться.  
  
— Ты все равно останешься при своем, — сказал Чужой, даже отводя на мгновение взгляд.  
  
Он убрал руку и отстранился.  
  
— Скоро всё закончится, — сказал он, и голос отразился от неба и океана.  
  
Дауд хотел сказать что-нибудь злое. Что-нибудь о том, что Билли придет за Чужим. Уничтожит его. Но он вдруг понял, что ему не хочется ничего говорить.  
  
— Для нас обоих, — добавил Чужой тише.  
  
Дауд засомневался в том, что Билли сделает.  
  
Чужой окинул его еще одним тоскливым взглядом и исчез.  
  
Дауд тоскливо взглянул на место, где Чужой только что стоял, сгорбился и перебрался в кресло, опускаясь тяжело и вздыхая хрипло, с трудом. Дышать стало будто чуть легче.  
  
Он не успел разозлиться на Чужого за то, что тот так скоро ушел, но его не было недолго. Он появился вновь, вертя в руках небольшое соцветие синей гортензии. Дауд про себя усмехнулся.  
  
Когда-то он поставил Чужому алтарь и выращивал вокруг него синие гортензии, потому что Чужой питал к ним какую-то особенную привязанность. Как-то цветочница, у которой Дауд покупал семена, сообщила, что гортензии — символ бессердечности и холодности.  
  
Дауду потребовались еще годы, чтобы узнать, почему этот цветок так подходит Чужому.  
  
Чужой, казалось, выглядел потерянным. Он материализовал возле себя кресло и переместился в него, сев к Дауду так близко, что почти соприкасался с ним коленями.  
  
От его присутствия было неожиданно спокойно.  
  
Дауд не знал, его это ощущение, или оно навязано. Было удивительно все равно.  
  
Он годами мечтал о внимании Чужого, и вот он здесь. Здесь, но так поздно. Так не вовремя. А Дауд упорно врет себе, что не рад ему.  
  
Но он рад.  
  
Болезненно, отчаянно рад, и Чужой это чувствует.  
  
Дауду глупо хотелось спросить о годах безразличия, но едва ли Чужой ответит внятно. У его поступков чаще нет логики, чем есть. Он постоянно скучающий всесильный бог, которому не нужно ни перед кем оправдываться.  
  
Так было, по крайней мере.  
  
Дауду было так обидно за годы молчания и холодности. Обидно, что Чужой так легко нашел ему замену, завел себе новых любимчиков и носился вокруг них. Дауд ощущал себя выброшенной игрушкой, больше неинтересной хозяину, потому что истрепалась и поблекла.  
  
Дауд уже позабыл, как это, когда на тебя смотрит океан.  
  
Долго они сидели молча, и пропала полоска света, еще теплившаяся на горизонте. Стало темно, но чистое небо отражалось от воды, и глаза Чужого были поддернуты белыми бликами будто от какого-то внутреннего света. Как будто он у него был.  
  
Чужой все смотрел на него, и метку под его взглядом немного тянуло, уже как-то едва-едва, граничило с неприятным ощущением.  
  
Дауд вздохнул и понял, что едва держит глаза открытыми. Он вдруг ощутил себя обессилившим. Стало дурно. Дауд терпеть не мог чувствовать себя слабым, но это ощущение немощности преследовало его все последние дни, и он чувствовал, что по-другому уже не будет.  
  
Чужой все вертел в пальцах гортензию, и ее движение все время перетягивало на себя взгляд, раздражало.  
  
Дауд неровно вздохнул.  
  
— Ты умираешь, — сказал Чужой едва слышно. Дауд нашел силы взглянуть на него, но слова Чужого почему-то совсем его не испугали.  
  
Стало отчего-то спокойнее.  
  
Он не боялся смерти и сейчас не боялся даже того, что последует после.  
  
Сейчас все, что имело значение — это Чужой, бывший с ним рядом в такой момент.  
  
Дауд ощутил его холодное прикосновение к своему лицу и заставил себя не закрывать глаза. Чужой стоял перед ним, выпустив цветок из пальцев. Через несколько секунд он опустился Дауду на колени, и был действительно невесомым.  
  
Дауд хотел схватить его, удержать, но не было сил.  
  
Руки Чужого легли на его плечи, потом на шею, и притянули голову ближе к его плечу. Дауд послушно прижался к плечу щекой, вдыхая ледяной запах соли, и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Скоро все закончится, — повторил Чужой едва слышно.  
  
Последнее, что Дауд ощутил в своей жизни — прикосновение ледяных губ к закрытому веку.  
  
Когда Билли Лерк вернулась на «Падший дом», корабль был овит синими цветами и густой темной зеленью.  
  
Потемневший свинцовый океан выл.

**Author's Note:**

> Гортензия — символ холода, безразличия и бессердечности. В других интерпретациях — "вспомни обо мне", искренность, надежда.


End file.
